


A Day with Fred Weasley

by JayeRedfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox





	A Day with Fred Weasley

It was the sixth year you’ve attended at Hogwarts. Everything was just as you remembered when the year began. Dumbledore was headmaster, McGonagall threatened to take more points away from Gryffindor when you messed up big time, you sat with your best friend George Weasley, and his wicked hot brother Fred Weasley. You knew they were twins but you’ve always had a thing for Fred and could never figure out why. Anyway things at Hogwarts were normal for once, that is until you got to the Great Hall. There, sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was some woman dressed in all pink. Her very aura made her a primary target in your book.

 

Across from you at the Gryffindor table was Fred and George, next to you was Ginny Weasley their younger sister. You had taken a shine to her, she was just as good with pranks and getting into trouble as you. She was a bit more likely to get caught though and you had taken her under your wing. Teach her how not to get caught and all that.

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Fred said leaning across the table while eyeing the woman in pink.

 

Giving a mischievous grin you said, “Of course. Top of the list right?”

 

“Top of the list!” George said enthusiastically high fiving his brother. This year was going to be one for the Weasley Pranking History Books. You had taken the liberty of recording every epic prank you guys had ever pulled together. It would probably make an insanely good book one day.

 

Food appeared on the table as usual and you started to dig in when you heard the shrill voice of the woman in pink. You all stared at her with contempt. Her voice and bright colored clothing was enough to almost make you vomit. She gave a speech that only made things worse, she was definitely top of the list.

 

“So Georgie how should we take care of this Professor Umbridge” Fred spoke while stuffing his face with some pepperoni pizza. Now you knew where his brother Ron got it from.

 

“We could put something in her food. Make her larger than a exercise ball and turn her blue.”

 

“We could turn her into a bludger and have everyone play Quidditch with her.” You suggested not really paying attention.

 

“That would be a bit complicated. I don’t think we could finish a spell like that by the end of the year.” George said.

 

“You’re right, let’s sit on it for now. I’m sure a great idea will come in time.” Fred suggested. You all nodded in agreement and dug into the feast before you. The table was covered in pizza, chicken, lasagna, spaghetti, every meal you could imagine was before you and you had some of it all.

 

It was four months into the school year and Umbridge had already messed up the school. The new rules had put a damper on some of  your plans. You were searched every time you came back from Hogsmeade and kept losing the supplies you needed for some of your pranks.

  
  


You were in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Fred to come down the steps. The sixth and seventh years were being allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the weekend. Sitting on the couch, you were talking with Angelina, Dean, Seamus, and George.

 

“Hey George.” You said timidly. When you caught eyes with him you pulled him aside to talk.

 

“Hey y/n, what’s up?” He had a concerned look on his face.

 

“I need a favor. A big one.” You put your biggest puppy dog eyes on and stuck your lip out  a bit.

 

“Alright, out with it.” George smiled deviously.

 

“Would you mind making some excuse to leave me alone with Fred in Hogsmeade. I uh…” You spoke quickly but George caught every word of it.

 

“Finally making your move huh?” George laughed loudly and put a hand on your shoulder.

 

You blushed fiercely. George was the only one who knew about your crush on Fred. The others suspected it but didn’t bother confirming it with you. They didn’t see any reason to since you made it so obvious sometimes.

 

“Alright. But next time we go to Hogsmeade, you and Fred have to leave me and Angelina alone okay?”

 

“Deal!” You said a bit too loudly, and Fred who was coming down stairs overheard you. He sauntered over in the way you love so much.

 

“So what sort of Deal are we making?” He said.

 

“Nothing!” You said too quickly. When you realized it you turned a bright pink. Fred had noticed how quickly you answered but let it slide. Everyone else gathered around as well and you made your way to the courtyard. The walk was long and it took you a while to get there. Eventually you made it and George quickly made excuses to get himself and everyone else as far away from you and Fred as possible.

 

“That was… strange.” Fred announced walking on with you.

 

“Yeah. So um… What do you want to do?”

 

“Let’s get some butterbeer.” Fred smiled at you and grabbed your hand. He dragged you off and into the restaurant. You spent a good two hours there just talking and telling jokes. Planning some pranks and admitting some secrets as well.

 

“It was terrible. I can’t believe I even told you that.” You were telling him about the time in your first year at Hogwarts how you had made frogs rain in the entire classroom. It was horrendous and you had cost Gryffindor 50 points.

 

Fred was laughing really hard at your story. It almost brought him to tears to think someone was bad enough to make it rain frogs. He remarked that he was sad he didn’t get to see it himself.

 

He told you about the time he messed up in potions. He ended up turning himself and George, and the girls behind them green. There was nothing Madame Pomfrey could do about it either. They had to wait two weeks for it to wear off.

 

“That’s epic. I bet Professor Snape took off some huge points for that.” You giggled and finished off your butterbeer.

 

“100 hundred points each.”

 

“Each! George isn’t the one who messed up!”

 

“Yeah well, he should have and I quote ‘ been watching his idiot brother and the ingredients he was grabbing’.” Fred sighed a bit at the memory, then he smiled, laughed, and added, “It was fun though.”

 

You gazed at him lovingly, you didn’t know you were doing it but Fred did. He was watching you closely, he had been all day. He just smiled at you and asked if you wanted to leave and go for a walk. You nodded and put your winter coat back on and trekked out into the snow with Fred at your side. The two of you walked aimlessly for a while and ended up at the overlook to the shrieking shack. Standing at the edge of the fence you rested a hand on it. You were smiling stupidly to yourself, spending time with Fred was a lot of fun, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to admit your feelings.

 

Fred walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He held you tight and looked out at the shack with you. You turned in his arms and gave him a questioning look. Pulling away a bit you blushed and looked up at him. He gave you a big toothy smile and nodded at you. Letting you know he was listening. You took a deep breath and began.

 

“Fred, I um… Earlier I asked George to get the others to leave so I could spend the day alone with you. That’s what the deal was about. And I asked him to do so because I really like you. I have for a while and I just thought you deserved to know. I don’t expect you to feel the same or any-”

 

“y/n”, Fred said gently cutting you off and placing a hand on your shoulder.

 

You turned red and looked up at him. His eyes were gentle like his voice, and you felt like he was looking directly into your soul. Feeling a bit of tears well up in your eyes, you tried desperately to hold them back.

 

“y/n, I like you too. You’re really cute, and your smile is incredible and… I can’t help but smile when you’re around.” He stepped a bit closer to you. You were only a few feet apart.

 

“So… what now?” You mumbled. Your body was heating up and you could feel your heart rate sky rocket.

 

“Well, will you be my girlfriend?” He asked getting closer enough to you that your noses were touching.

 

You smiled hugely and whispered yes to him. He smiled just as big as you and kissed your nose. You let out a small involuntary noise and blushed even more. He grabbed your hand and held it for a while.

 

“You want to go to Honeydukes?” He asked.

 

“Yeah let’s go.”

 

The two of you conquered the rest of the school year together. You joined Dumbledore’s Army lead by Harry Potter, and you helped Fred and George release fireworks on the students taking their O.W.L.s and Umbridge. Fred left that day, he kissed you on the lips before he left though. You weren’t worried and you didn’t mind that he left. You knew he and George were going to do something much bigger, maybe they’d even open the joke shop they always wanted.

 

You smiled and watched your boyfriend and his brother fly off into the sky away from Hogwarts. You couldn’t wait to see him over the summer. His mother, Molly Weasley immediately suggested you spend some of the summer with them when she found out you and Fred were dating. Your parents agreed to it, and now it was just a few days wait until you saw him again. Until then you would be content with sending owls to one another.

 

 


End file.
